Scorpius Malfoy Is
by xbRiDgEtx319x
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is a prat. It's all his fault Uncle Neville caught us anyway, do I have to call him Professor now?,  anyway, on top of that, he may just be the best snog I've ever had.


_Dear Diary,_

Scorpius Malfoy is….Well I suppose I should start with this: the absolute best snog anyone could ever have. Anywhere. It's amazing. But on the other hand, he's an arse, basically the biggest prat I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. I don't exactly like him very much. Even if everyone is always screaming his name, mainly the Slytherins, since he's the best Quidditch player they've had since…ever. And all those girls that Albus always says he's bringing back to their dormitory. I'm not the only one that hates him, my whole family does (with the exception of Al, whose quite friendly with the prick.) But _I_ hate him the most, because he's always found that he has to pick on me.

Scorpius Malfoy is….Very sorry for what we were found doing, as am I. We will never do it again, and have learned our lesson.

That second part, that's the part I'm actually going to hand in to Uncle Neville (except after what he saw, I might have to start calling him Professor Longbottom). He's making me write "Scorpius Malfoy is…" and then fill in the blank. I'm just so angry with the fucker that I thought it'd help of I blew off steam by writing the first part, and it did, it helped a lot. It's his fault we got caught. But it's actually quite a long story….

"**Rose! Scorpius! Do you have **_**any**_** idea what you're doing?" Professor Longbottom exclaimed. He rushed over to the pair and grabbed the scissors out of their hands. **

"**Sorry Uncle Neville," Rose apologized, regret in her voice. It hadn't been her fault of couse, it was all Scorpius. He was the one who directed the plant's humongous and hungry jaws at her. They were in fifth year Herbology, and their assignment was to cut the branches of a Fanged Geranium. Only Scorpius thought it'd be funny to try to convince the deranged plant to bite Rose. She'd responded by throwing a handful of dirt at him. Their battle had soon spiraled out of control to the point where they were both covered in dirt and sweat, and the plant was lying down on the floor in cut up pieces. (It had come in between the two and tried to bite each of them so they'd responded by cutting off it's stems.)**

"**Do you have **_**any **_**idea how valuable this plant is? What could you possibly been thinking when you started shreading it up!" **

"**It was hurting us, Uncle Neville!" **

"**Well you shouldn't have provoked it to hurt you. You should have been trimming it, and **_**nothing **_**else!" **

"**I'm sorry, Uncle Neville," Rose repeated. **

"**Who started this anyway? Whose **_**brillian**_**t idea was this?" Both of their eyes landed on the silent Scorpius. He just shrugged. **

"**Hey, it's not my fault it wanted to bite her face so people would stop getting distracted by how ugly Weasley is," he defended. **

**Nothing got past Professor Longbottom though. He loved Rose like she was family. "Detention!" He exclaimed, his finger wagging at Scorpius who just rolled his eyes and flicked some dirt off of his shoulder. **

**Rose gave him a smirk and there was a glint in her eyes saying "I won." **

"**You too, Rosie. You'll both report here at Eight O'Clock tonight." Rose's face fell, but Scorpius' lit up. **

"**But Uncle Neville-" She started to protest. **

"**No exceptions. I'll see you both tonight. Now **_**clean this up!**_**" He gave them both a stern look and strode away. **

"**It's **_**your**_** fault," Rose said the second he was out of earshot. "You're the one-"**

"**Oh just shut it, will you? It's bad enough I'm going to have to listen to you tonight, can't you be quiet for five minutes?" Scorpius snapped. Aparently getting detention stung him worse than he made it out to be. **

**Rose was silent, but her eyes had widened and she was blinking rapidly to try and stop the tears from flowing. **

**That night at 7:50, Rose left the warm Gryffindor Common Room in favor of the cold corridors and headed downstairs to the Enterance Hall. **

"**Weasley," Scorpius greeted when he passed her in the Enterance Hall. He gave her a curt nod, which she returned with a glare. **

"**Malfoy," her voice was full of venom as she spit his name out and they continued outside in silence. Rose let out a shiver that chilled her spine, even if it was late April, the air felt below freezing. Rose could almost see a smirk on the corner of Scorpius' lip at her discomfort. **

"**Good, you're here." Professor Longbottom said when he saw them by the door. "Tonight, against my better judgement, I'm going to have you repotting the school's supply of Flitterbloom," he instructed them, and led the two to the back of the room where there were pots of plants greatly resembling Devil's Snare, several empty pots and two bags of dirt. "Their soil's been getting a bit dry, you see. Now all you do is grab it by the roots, pull, and set it down into a new pot. Any questions?" **

**Rose shook her head in defeat and reached for a pair of gloves. **

"**Well you don't have to look so bummed, this isn't your first detention," Scorpius said, when Professor Longbottom retreated to his office adjoining the greenhouse. The couple could feel his eyes on them while the began their work. **

"**It's my first detention with Uncle Neville," she explained. Scorpius only knew that Rose had had countless detentions before because he was usually the cause. They were constantly going at it in just about every class, and every time they saw each other in the corridors. **

"**Oh." They worked in silence for a little while. **

**Suddenly, there was the pounding of footsteps outside and in burst Hagrid. "Neville!" He exclaimed. Then his eyes fell on Rose and Scorpius. "Rosie? What-"**

"**Hagrid, what is it?" Professor asked, and the door to his office swung shut behind him. **

"**Headmaster's lookin' for ya." **

"**Very well then," Professor Longbottom agreed and followed Hagrid out the door. Just when Rose and Scorpius thought they were alone, he ducked back in, "Now you two behave, I don't want any funny business." The two both nodded and he strode out again. **

"**You two behave," Scorpius imitated the second the door was closed. **

**The clump of dirt that Rose had clenched in her hand was suddenly in Scorpius' face. "Don't you dare make fun of Uncle Neville!" She threatened, her arms firmly against her hips. **

**But Scorpius, several inches taller than her, simply laughed. He grabbed a fistful of soil and aimed it down her shirt. "Oops, must have slipped out of my hand," he said, but his smirk made it obvious that it hadn't. **

"**You're dead, Malfoy!" Rose exclaimed, and soon enough, it was their second dirt war of the day. A few minutes later, and all of the dirt in their current pot was splattered on their clothes or about the floor. Rather than reach for more however, they took this as a chance to catch their breath. Rose panted, sweat coating her forehead, and looked up at her opponent. **

**He was smiling, but not his trademark sneer that she was so used to. This was a real, genuine smile. **

"**Are you happy now? Uncle Neville is going to **_**kill **_**us!" Rose said, but could tell he wasn't listening, and not in the way that he usually didn't listen to her. He reached out and brushed a stray curl out of her face. Her breath stopped and she looked up at him again. **

**The next thing they knew, they were intertwined in each others' arms, attatched at the lip, all of the passion and tension of five years spilling out. Scorpius let an arm slide away from where it was fastened around Rose's waist to throw the potted plants aside and make room on the table for them. He lifted her up so that she was in a sitting position, facing downwards towards him and her legs were wrapped around his waist. **

**And then there was a cold breeze, and with a flash they could feel themselves being pulled apart by force. Professor Longbottom was standing across the room, his wand pointed at the couple, looking absolutely **_**livid**_**. **

"**What in Merlin's name do you two think that you're doing?" Rose jumped down from the table and looked at Professor Longbottom with a pleading look in her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Rose! You're in **_**detention**_**! Does it not fathom into your incredibly thick heads to maybe follow the rules once in a while and not to act on whatever stupid idea pops into your head? Look at the mess you've made! That soil is expensive and you've probably wasted about three bags today! Not to mention, all the plants you've destroyed!" Rose, who was previously staring down at her feet, looked up at Scorpius, and he noticed tears in her eyes. **

"**I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, for what felt like the millionth time that day. **

"**Damn right you are! Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in, young lady? You'll both be having detention every night for the next week, and you'll write to me about the other because I can't fathom how you could possibly go from hating one another one day to snogging the next." **

**The couple listened to his lecture for another ten minutes, and left in silence once he dismissed them. Rose let out another shiver once they were walking across the grounds again, and this time Scorpius offered up his cloak. She gladly accepted. "That was really stupid," she finally said, once they'd reached the Enterance Hall. **

"**Yeah," Scorpius agreed. "What'd you say we head on up to the Prefect's Bathroom and try to get this damn dirt off?" Rose hastily agreed and the two set off together. **

**Professor Longbottom had followed them into the castle, with the intention of heading to the staffroom, but smiled when he saw Scorpius grab Rose's hand as they set off up the stairs together. Maybe he'd be a little easier on them the next day. He looked down at his shoes, ruined by the dirt he'd stepped all over while cleaning up their mess. Then again, maybe not…**

Merlin's beard, the sun's gone down! I really zoned out there, I guess I should be getting ready for bed. I'll hand in the assignment to "Professor Longbottom" tomorrow. And here comes Scorpius now. He's smiling at me, and asking me to put you away. Maybe we'll have a good snog before he walks me back to my common room, it's not like I haven't made the trip a hundred million times, but it's a long way from the library to Gryffindor tower…

_Rose Weasley, the girl who _hates_ her new prat-of-a-boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy (even if he can snog like nobodys business) _

P.S.- "Professor Longbottom" was hinting earlier that I was going to have to be the one to tell my Father. _That's _not going to go down very well…


End file.
